Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas
.]] Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas es un videojuego creado por la subcompañía Rockstar North, filial de Rockstar Games. Constituye la sexta entrega de la saga Grand Theft Auto, y el tercer título de esta saga para la plataforma PlayStation 2, Xbox y PC. El juego contiene nuevas y numerosas mejoras con respecto a las anteriores entregas, pero con el mismo espíritu que caracteriza esta polémica saga de videojuegos. Mejoras y diferencias Aparte de las mejoras tecnológicas, en este GTA se han incluido muchas más submisiones y se ha aumentado la personalización del jugador mucho más allá del cambio de ropa que se vio en Vice City. El juego se basa en la California así como Nevada de los 90, la era de las pandillas y los mafiosos. Los autos, las ropas y las edificaciones se encuentran en esas condiciones. Una inclusión digna de mención es el hecho de haber añadido escuelas, pensadas para enseñar y practicar movimientos avanzados de conducción, tanto de autos, motos, barcos y aviones. En anteriores entregas, algunos de estos movimientos eran factibles, pero no había dentro del juego explicación alguna de cómo realizarlos. Muchos fans pedían a Rockstar algunos detalles que se han incluido en esta entrega. Por ejemplo, el hecho de que el jugador pueda nadar, que hubiera bicicletas aparte de las ya conocidas motos, que se pudieran hacer grafittis, hasta ponerle tatuajes al personaje. Sin tener en cuenta las submisiones propias de la saga para conseguir dinero o respeto, el juego ha aumentado considerablemente las misiones sin adhesión directa a la trama. Hay desafíos por todo San Andreas, de todo tipo: trabajar como mensajero, desafío de NRG-500, triatlones, pruebas de bicicleta. Además el número de coleccionables ha aumentado: de 100 que había en Vice City, en San Andreas hay 250, repartidos en 4 categorías. Por tanto, la inmersión en el juego es mucho mayor y acabar el juego al 100% es una tarea relativamente más complicada en comparación a otras versiones. Tiene tres ciudades principales, las cuáles son: Los Santos, San Fierro y Las Venturas. Historia Los Santos La historia comienza cuando Carl Johnson, "CJ" para los amigos, recibe una llamada de su hermano, Sweet, diciéndole que su madre fue tiroteada desde un coche y que ha muerto. Por lo visto, los autores del Drive-by iban en un Sabre verde. Es entonces cuando Carl tiene que volver a Los Santos, donde está Ganton (su barrio) y su familia; barrio que dejó hace mucho tiempo, y al que no le hace ninguna gracia volver. Siguen estando las mismas bandas que cuando se fue: Los Grove Street Families, Los Ballas, Los Varrios Aztecas y Los Vagos de Los Santos. Nada más llegar, Carl es recogido por tres policías corruptos, Tenpenny, Pulaski y Hernández, que le intimidan, involucran en el asesinato de un compañero suyo y le sueltan en medio del territorio Ballas. A partir de ahí, Carl encontrará la manera de ir ganando respeto y dinero haciendo diversos encargos para los Original Gangsters Families, banda compuesta por los Grove Street Families (cuyo jefe es su propio hermano Sweet, y dos de sus integrantes sus amigos Ryder y Big Smoke), los T''emple Drive Families'' y los Seville Boulevard Families. Sweet está disgustado con él por haber marchado a Liberty City mientras el barrio y su banda se estaban debilitando día a día. Sweet, además, odia las drogas y al narcotráfico, y no está nada de acuerdo con el novio de su hermana Kendl, puesto que es un Azteca. Son asuntos en los que Carl, a su modo, ayudará, con diversos resultados. Durante su estancia en Los Santos, Carl será acusado por el C.R.A.S.H. (Community Resources Against Street Hoodlums) (Recursos de la Comunidad contra los Pandilleros), al que pertenecen Tenpenny y Pulaski, por haber matado a un oficial de Asuntos Internos, Pendlebury, que intentaba destapar las ilegalidades en las que incurría la unidad antibandas (y que fue asesinado, bajo las órdenes del propio Tenpenny, por Jimmy Hernández, otro policía del C.R.A.S.H.). Es por esto que se ve obligado a hacer un par de "sucios" en esencia para ellos, antes de descubrir, gracias a César Vialpando - el novio Azteca de su hermana - que Ryder y Big Smoke, junto con los Ballas y Tenpenny, están de una u otra manera relacionados con el coche desde el cual dispararon a su madre. Pero antes de que pueda vengarse, Sweet es herido y custodiado en una prisión hospitalaria, y CJ, arrestado. San Fierro Carl es llevado a las afueras, donde los C.R.A.S.H. le amenazan con lo que le pueda pasar a su hermano dentro de la cárcel. Así le tienen haciendo misiones para ellos, mientras que en Los Santos, debido a la falta de Carl, y de César (que huyó con Kendl a San Fierro), los Ballas y los Vagos se han hecho con todo el territorio. Después de unas cuantas misiones en el campo, Carl establece su base en un taller de San Fierro (Aunque en realidad fué a San Fierro por encargo de Tenpenny para acabar con la carrera laboral del fiscal de la zona, llenandole el maletero de marihuana de The Truth), conociendo a las bandas locales: Los San Fierro Rifa, las Tríadas y los Da Nang Boys. Mientras intenta su venganza contra Ryder, Carl decide eliminar a todo el grupo que está negociando el tráfico de drogas con él. Esto incluye a Jizzy B., el mayor proxeneta local, a T-Bone Méndez, líder de San Fierro Rifa y miembro del Loco Syndicate, a Mike Toreno, miembro también del Loco Syndicate y, por supuesto, a Ryder. Uno tras otro van cayendo, hasta que finalmente lo hace Ryder. Realizando misiones para las Tríadas, bajo las órdenes de Wu Zi Mu, Carl recibe una llamada de alguien con voz modificada que dice tener información sobre Sweet. Se encuentra con el desconocido en medio del desierto, y descubre que es Mike Toreno, quien no sólo no ha muerto, sino que resulta ser un agente de inteligencia extranjero. Promete mover hilos para la liberación de Sweet a cambio de que CJ aprenda a volar y que le ayude con varias misiones peligrosas. Tambien trabajo para The Truth, que le pidio recuperar el JetPack del Area 69. Las Venturas Poco despues Woozie le llamo para que viniera al Casino Four Dragons, en Las Venturas y empezar nuevas misiones con El. Allí no hay bandas, sino tres mafias que intentan controlar los casinos de la zona: los Sindaccos, los Forellis y los Leones. Carl también hace algunos favores al líder de una de ellas, Salvatore Leone, antes de robarle un montón de dinero del Casino Calígula's Palace. Llega un punto en el que el FBI y la DEA están descubriendo las actividades ilegales del C.R.A.S.H., y Carl se ve obligado a hacer un último trabajo para ellos: recuperar un dossier que contiene sus corruptos actos. Una vez acabada la misión, Pulaski y Tenpenny no tienen más encargos que hacerle a Carl. En otras palabras, no le necesitan más, como tampoco necesitan a Hernández, quien intentaba destaparles. Por esto matan a Hernández y pretenden hacer lo propio con Carl, asesinato que deja Tenpenny encargado a Pulaski. Pero Hernández en un último suspiro distrae a Pulaski lo suficiente como para que Carl acabe matándolo. Al mismo tiempo, Toreno, al finalizar las misiones con Carl, consigue dejar libre a Sweet; y Madd Dogg, un rapero famoso de Los Santos, contrata a Carl como su manager después de que éste evite su suicidio. Vuelta a Los Santos Una vez de nuevo en Los Santos, Carl y Sweet unen a las familias otra vez en una misma banda y conquistan la mayoría de territorios de los Ballas y los Vagos. Por los crímenes cometidos por Tenpenny, acaban con Big Smoke, en su propia mansión, por haberles traicionado, y acaban persiguiendo a Tenpenny, que muere tras chocar el camión de bomberos en el que huía. Finalmente, Carl, Sweet y el resto de sus amigos viven tranquilamente en Los Santos. Personajes Los personajes que aparecen en San Andreas son relativamente diversos y relativos a sus respectivas ciudades y locales. Esto permite al juego incluir una significante variedad de historias y marcos en comparación a Grand Theft Auto 3 y Vice City. Como en los dos previos juegos GTA, las voces de San Andreas son de actores y notables celebridades, incluyendo a Charlie Murphy, Samuel L. Jackson, James Woods, Peter Fonda, Frank Vincent, Chris Penn, Ice T, The Game y Chuck D. La lista de personajes es la siguiente: *'Carl "CJ" Johnson': Carl es un chico que acaba de volver a Ganton, al barrio en el que nació, del que se fue cuando murió su hermano Brian Jonhson. Se ganaba la vida en Liberty City robando, y se encuentra siempre abrumado por su hermano, quien le echa las culpas de todo. También es extorsionado por la policía. Como todos los personajes principales de la serie, es el antihéroe y es controlado por el jugador. *'Sean "Sweet" Johnson': Hermano de Carl y cabecilla de los Grove Street Families. Muy dolido por la muerte de su hermano Brian y madre, quiere descubrir y matar a quien lo hizo. También quiere que la droga se esfume del barrio. *'Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris': Es el mejor amigo de Sweet y, por tanto, también de CJ. Sufre de obesidad. Miembro de los GSF. Se pasa el dia filosofeando, nombra varias veces a la Biblia (A la cual llama simplemente "el libro"). Visto desde otro punto de vista, Big Smoke es el "cerebro" de Grove Street Families. *'Lance "Ryder" Wilson': Ryder es un amigo y vecino de Carl, que fuma crack muy habitualmente. Miembro de los GSF. TIene la mala costumbre de enterrar droga en su jardín, olvidarse de donde la metió y tener que fabricarsela otra vez para volver a enterrarla, olvidarse y volver a fabricarla. Dice que CJ es un rajado y un cobarde. *'B Dupp': Anteriormente era un Grove Street, ahora es un traficante que vive con Big Bear. *'Big Bear': También fue un Grove Street. Compañero de piso y trabajo de B Dupp. Se pasa el día consumiendo y sacándole brillo al inodoro de B Dupp. *'El viejo Emmet': Traficante de armas, colaborador hasta la muerte de los Families. Está ya un poco mayor y chochea un poco. *'Jeffrey "OG Loc" Cross': Es un miembro de Grove Street que quiere ser el más 'gangsta', que hace cualquier cosa para que le metan en prisión y salir con libertad condicional, obligado a trabajar como encargado de mantenimiento en el Burger Shot. Rapero frustrado y pesado hasta decir basta. En una desesperada búsqueda de popularidad ordena a Carl asesinar al manager de Madd Dogg y robar sus rimas, errores que lo llevaron a la carcel tras ser demandado por el propio Madd Dogg. Los tatuajes que tiene en el cuerpo hacen un infimo homenaje al rapero The Game *'Kendl Johnson': Es la hermana de Carl, novia de César Vialpando. *'César Vialpando': Es el novio de Kendl, un hispano adicto a los coches rápidos y saltarines (conocidos como low-riders). Es miembro de los "Varrio los Aztecas". *'Freddy': Vago salido de la cárcel con OG Loc. Le robó las rimas a Loc y ambos mantenían una "relación estable" en la cárcel. Estos errores mandaron a Freddy a la tumba. *'Agente Frank Tenpenny': Policía corrupto, miembro de C.R.A.S.H, que no se lleva bien con los que hablan demasiado o los que conocen más de lo que deberían. Extorsionará a Carl como sea. *'Agente Eddie Pulaski': Compañero de trabajo de Tenpenny. Pelota de profesión, policía corrupto solo en algunas ocasiones. Le cubre las espaldas a Frank. *'Agente Jimmy Hérnandez': Otro policía del C.R.A.S.H., que duda sobre la moralidad de los métodos que usan sus compañeros. *'Agente Ralph Pendlebury': No se le ve en el juego. Se le ve en la introducción siendo asesinado por Hernández. *'Catalina': Catalina es la prima de César y una psicópata lunática. Se escapa con Claude Speed en un lujoso vehículo hacia Liberty City *'The Truth': Un hippie que se dedica al cultivo de marihuana y a descubrir secretos del gobierno. Un visionario del que Carl sacará mucha información. *'Jethro': Uno de los amigos de Truth que es mecánico en un taller de San Fierro. *'Dwaine': Otro mecánico de San Fierro. Anterior vendedor de Perritos Calientes *'Zero': Zero es un freak adicto a los aviones teledirigidos, que se esconde de un tal Berkley que quiere matar a Zero porque ganó el primer premio en un concurso de ciencia. *'Jizzy B': Es un proxeneta de San Fierro, miembro del Loco Syndicate. Es el mayor chulo de San Fierro y el "relaciones públicas" del Loco Syndicate. *'T-Bone Méndez': Enorme mole al que le encanta pegar palizas. Jefe de los San Fierro Rifa y miembro honorífico de Loco Syndicate. *'Mike Toreno': Otro miembro de Loco Syndicate.Al parecer trabaja para alguna organización del gobierno (Probablemente la Interpol) *'Wu Zi Mu "Woozie"': Un chino ciego, jefe de los Mountain Cloud Boys. *'Su Xi Mu': Consejero de Woozie. *'Ran Fa Li': El jefe de la mafia china más respetada de San Fierro. *'Kent Paul': Productor musical, que ya apareció como productor de Love Fist en GTA Vice City. Tras la disaparición de su grupo, decidió trabajar con Madd Dogg. *'Maccer': Cantante de los Gurning Chimps y compañero de Kent Paul. Tiene un pequeño problema de "autocontrol" *'Ken "Rosie" Rosenberg': Un viejo conocido de GTA Vice City, que ha dejado de ser abogado y quiere meterse ahora en el negocio de los casinos. Desde que dejo las drogas todo empezó a irle mal: Salvatore lo metió en el Casino, donde, lo mas probable es que un ganster de cualquier familia entre y lo mate. Su unico amigo, ademas de Paul y Maccer, es un loro parlanchín llamado Tony. *'Salvatore Leone': Don de la familia Leone, que luego se casará con una de las camareras del Casino Calígula, María. *''' Jonhhy Sindacco': Don de la mafia Sindacco en Las Venturas. CJ lo torturó para sacarle información. Esta tortura le produjo un trauma y lo dejó en coma poco tiempo, poco despues de volver con los de su "famiglia" (mediamamente recuperado, pero en silla de ruedas) muere de infarto al volver a ver a Carl. *'Madd Dogg': Es un rapero muy conocido, que ha sacado varios discos, y cuyo nombre viene del rapero Snoop Dogg. La mejor de sus canciones tiene la misma melodia de "THATS IS SHIT" de Snoop Dogg. *'Big Poppa': Es un traficante de drogas miembro de Los Santos Vagos. Fué dueño de la Mansión de Madd Dogg hasta que CJ se presentó allí y lo asesinó. Su apodo está basado en uno de los que tubo el rapero Notorious B.I.G. Pandillas y Mafias ''Artículo Principal: Bandas Las partes del juego en Los Santos giran en torno a las Grove Street Families, una pandilla que compite con los Ballas y los Vagos por el territorio y respeto. Pandillas asiáticas (las Tríadas) y una pandilla adicional vietnamita son evidentes en San Fierro, mientras que las mafias, que son propietarias de Casino, son más predominantes en la sección de Las Venturas. Emisoras de radio Hay 11 estaciones de radio que se pueden escuchar desde un vehículo (Exceptuando ambulancias, vehículos policiales, tanques y bicicletas) o desde el menú del juego. Estas son: *Radio Los Santos *Radio X *Playback FM *CSR 103.9 *Master Sounds 98.3 *K-Jah West *Bounce FM *K-DST *K-Rose *SF-UR Programas de charla Dependiendo del progeso del jugador en la historia del juego, los segmentos de WCTR son cambiados. Por ende, durante un segmento del juego, el jugador puede solamente oir porciones específicas de programas que no se volverán a escuchar porque nuevos segmentos salen al aire. Es más predominante en los programas de WCTR News, Entertaining America y The Wild Traveler. WCTR West Coast Talk Radio, abreviado WCTR, es una estación de radio de charla. Con sus jefaturas en Los Santos, WCTR consiste de varios programas: WCTR News Conducido por Lianee Forget (Sharon Washington) con Richard Burns, que relata noticias actuales en el estado de San Andreas. En total hay 11 distintos instalaciones de WCTR Newx en el juego. El programa sugiere que Forget y Burns tienen un romance. A medida que las instalaciones progresan, el tono se vuelve más agitado. The Tight End Zone Programa de deportes conducido por Derrick Thackery (Peter Appel). Thackery de hecho no le da importancia al deporte que el ama pero a las pasiones a causa de ello. The Wild Traveler Programa de viajes conducido por James Pedeaston (Sam Tsoutsouvas). Pedeaston es un pedofílico buscado en Malasia y está siendo invesitago por el FBI. Disfruta viajar por el mundo y contar sus encuentros "exóticos". Su show parece ser tan despreciado que en un punto no recibe más llamadas. Entertaining America Programa de entretenimiento conducido por Billy Dexter (Peter Marx) y luego Lazlow Jones, invitando a varias personas. Dexter es accidentalmente disparado y muere y por ende es reemplazado por Lazlow. Cuando Lazlow toma el programa, sus invitados incluyen OG Loc, Chris Formage y Darius Fontaine. Gardening with Maurice Programa de jardinería conducido por Maurice (Andy Dick). Maurice es homosexual y afeminado, y no solo ama su jardín pero también su propio cuerpo. También ofrece consejos poco ortodoxos y sugerencias inusuales sobre plantas. I Say/You Say Debate político conducido por el equipo marido-y-mujer y liberal y conservador de Peyton Phillips (Paul Ames) y Mary Phillips (Jackie Hoffman). Peyton y Mary son caricaturas de sus ideologías, siendo Peyton quien se inclina al comunismo mientras que Mary representa el capitalismo. Lonely Hearts Show Programa de consejos de relaciones conducido por Christy MacIntyre (Sara Moon). Area 53 Una parodia Amplitud Modulada conducida por Marvin Trill (Bob Sevra). Cuenta sus historias en el desierto, que incluyen abducciones alienígenas y conspiraciones del gobierno. Regiones El estado de San Andreas tiene tres regiones, las cuales están conformadas por una gran ciudad y las afueras cada una. Cada una tiene también sus tiendas, curiosidades y los gimnasios de las diferentes ciudades enseñarán a CJ nuevas habilidades. En el orden de la historia, CJ pasa por: *'Los Santos': Esta es la primera ciudad y donde el jugador empieza. Esta ciudad está basada en la ciudad de Los Angeles. La última misión aquí es "The Green Sabre" y volverás a esta ciudad tras la misión "A House on the hills". En el gimnasio de la zona enseñan boxeo. Es la única ciudad donde hay guerra entre pandillas. *'Campo': Lo conforman los territorios de Red County, Flint County y Whetstone. En Red County, que está basado en el Valle de San Joaquín, están los pueblos de Palomino Creek, Montgomery, Dillimore y Blueberry. En Flint County lo único que hay son dos granjas. Y en Whetstone están Angel Pine (CJ es enviado allí por C.R.A.S.H) y Mount Chiliad, la montaña más alta del estado. *'San Fierro': Esta es la segunda ciudad. El jugador llega aquí después de la misión "Are you going to San Fierro?" Esta ciudad está basada en San Francisco (California). Sin embargo, muchas partes de esta ciudad están basadas en la ciudad Escocesa de Falkirk. Aquí se encuentra la escuela de conducción. Aquí CJ aprenderá Kung-Fu. *'Desierto': Está conformado por los territorios de Tierra Robada y Bone County. En Tierra Robada están los pueblos de Bayside (allí queda la escuela de navegación), El Quebrados, y Las Barrancas. También están la represa Sherman y el pueblo fantasma de Aldea Malvada. En Bone County están los pueblos de Fort Carson y Las Payasadas. También se encuentran el Área 69 (una parodia de la real Área 51), la base aérea Verdant Meadows (abandonada, aquí se encuentra la escuela de aviación), el pueblo fantasma de Las Brujas, y atractivos naturales como las mesas y Regular Tom (un géiser). *'Las Venturas': Esta es la tercera ciudad. Aquí se puede acceder tras aprobar la escuela de aviación. Esta ciudad está basada en Las Vegas. Aquí se encuentra la escuela de conducción de motos. Después de las misiones aquí, el jugador vuelve a Los Santos. CJ aprenderá Kick boxing en esta ciudad Todas esas ciudades son accesibles por las autopistas de San Andreas, en barco, en tren y en avión. Si el jugador llega a una región antes de que sea accesible, éste recibirá cuatro estrellas de búsqueda. Polémica GTA: San Andreas ha generado polémica en todo el mundo y ha provocado quejas de todo tipo de asociaciones de padres y educadores. El juego GTA siempre fue controversial; sin embargo, esta vez la polémica se desató por otro motivo más. El asunto estalló cuando se descubrió que, ocultas en el juego, existían ciertas imágenes de relaciones sexuales|contenido sexual en las que Carl debía llenar una barra de placer de su novia. Las imágenes habían sido descartadas, pero en vez de ser eliminadas, simplemente se escondieron; con lo cual, un usuario con los suficientes conocimientos podía sacar el contenido y volverlo a incluir en el juego. Eso es exactamente lo que pasó, alguien consiguió desbloquear el contenido oculto y lo presentó con el nombre Hot Coffee (Café caliente), refiriéndose al momento en el que las novias de Carl le invitaban a entrar en la casa a tener relaciones sexuales con ellas mediante la excusa de "invitarle a un café". En España resultó difícil entender la polémica que generó esto. Cuando un videojuego tiene la calificación "Mature" (M') en la ESRB, se puede comprar con 17 años o más, y la mayoría de juegos con grandes dosis de violencia, como GTA, tienen esta calificación. Sin embargo, la calificación "Adults Only" ('AO), en la que se hubiera tenido que incluir GTA San Andreas si inicialmente lo hubieran lanzado con las escenas desbloqueadas, es una categoría que sólo obtienen los juegos con prolongadas escenas de violencia intensa, relaciones sexuales|contenido sexual gráfico o desnudez. Estar en esta categoría, no sólo indica que haya un año de diferencia en el comprador (AO obliga a que el comprador sea 18 años o mayor), de hecho no es lo más importante: en realidad los videojuegos en esta categoría son castigados por la sociedad norteamericana, y se nota mucho en el nivel de ventas. Es por ello que la acusación contra Rockstar se basa en que, queriendo evitar una bajada de las ventas por la inclusión en la categoría AO, ocultaron el contenido sexual a los ojos de ESRB, pero no lo borraron, de tal manera que se podía acceder a él. Cuando los detractores del juego se enteraron de esto, consiguieron mediante la vía legal que Rockstar retirase del mercado sus ediciones aún no vendidas y las sustituyese por otras sin las escenas ocultas o con la calificación de "Adults Only". Para el resto de ediciones ya vendidas, Rockstar sacó un parche que evita la instalación del popular mod. Este problema no se dio en España debido a que la calificación PEGI fue desde el principio +18. Y aunque este juego tiene contenido de todo tipo, es el único juego de la saga GTA que no apoya las drogas, y en el que se ve un final "feliz", por llamarlo de una manera (Carl Johnson renuncia a matar a Tenpenny y se junta con su familia en su casa). Easter Eggs En el juego GTA: San Andreas, se encuentran muchos "Easter Eggs", desde parodias de personas, o estructuras de la vida real, o incluso parodias de juegos pasados de la saga GTA. Falsos * Pie Grande: Se alcanzó a correr un rumor que decía que había un tal Big Foot (Pie Grande, Yeti) que se encontraba en el Mount Chiliad. Realmente no existe, solo hay una foto falsa, Pero es posible con un mod. * Anaconda: Hay muchas pruebas Falsas que dicen que había una anaconda en San Andreas. Falso. Nadie ha sacado evidencias creíbles sobre esto. * Leatherface: Hay varios rumores e imágenes falsas que muestran a Leatherface, el de la motosierra de la pelicula "La Masacre de Texas". * OVNIs: Mismamente como es mencionado arriba, solo son imágenes falsas. Los OVNIs solo eran visibles en la versión de PC y gracias a un mod. muchos creen que esas luces que parpadean en el cielo son OVNIs, pero lo cierto es que en realidad son las luces de las alas de los aviones.Puede que la gente se confunda ya que existen unos mapas en el bar Lile Prove' Inn, en la casa de Toreno, y en el Area Restringida, donde hay unos puntos señalados en el mapa de San Andreas, de supuetos Ovnis, pero la realidad lo unico que indican son zonas donde hay caravanas aparcadas para observar los supuestos ovnis, pero no existen, es tan solo una broma de Rockstar imitando a los ufologos y aficionados a los ovnis que se congregan cerca del Area para buscar algun ovni. * Tiburón: Un rumor que decía que si permanecías durante cierto tiempo nadando en el mar, aparecía un tiburón. Pero lo que si es seguro que hay mucho movimiento de delfines y medusas. * Monstruo Acuático: Se dice que si uno va por el agua en un avión (durante mucho tiempo) se puede encontrar un monstruo acuático. Pero esto es totalmente falso. * Atlantis: Había un rumor que decía que en el agua (cerca del aeropuerto) había que estar media hora en el agua para encontrar la ciudad de Atlantis. * Zombi: Ha habido muchos rumores de que habían zombis en San Andreas, pero todo eso es falso, la verdad es que no existe nada fuera de lo normal, solo personas normales y corrientes. Había gente que decía que había un zombi que habitaba por los pueblos, pero lo cierto es que es tan solo un pueblerino; muy feo, eso si, que es calvo, jorobado, va sin camiseta y lleva una hoja masticando en la boca. La única referencia real a los zombis es Zombotech, un laboratorio que se encuentra en San Fierro, que es un guiño a la saga Resident Evil, pero es tan solo decorado, no busques desesperadamente que lo único que hay son unos carteles. * Scarface: Otro rumor era de que existian asesinos en San Andreas. Unos decían que Scarface, otro el de Manhunt, otros el de la motosierra, otros el de la matanza de Texas, otros que habían vampiros, bueno pues nada, no existe ninguno de ellos (puede que se refieran al mismo, pero da igual), lo único que se han encontrado han sido un par de documentos falsos, nada real. * Cabina de teléfono o cabaña: Dicen que habia una cabina de teléfono o un lugar donde de repente sonaba un teléfono. Es totalmente falso, lo único cierto es una cabaña donde te envía Toreno para recoger la mercancía y por la que te habla el por un altavoz, pero nada mas. * Triangulo de las Bermudas: También se especulaba que habían varias zonas en el mar que eran Triángulos de las Bermudas, pues también es falso. * Islas secretas: (en algunos casos, siguiendo varias indicaciones, se puede llegar a una de estas islas) y no es cierto. En San Andreas habían islas secretas a las que se iban yendo X tiempo por mar y las encontrabas. También decían que existía la isla de Alcatraz.,pero hay mapas, mods para el juego, que hacen que aparezcan simplemente. La unica isla "secreta" que puede haber es una isla diminuta al norte de San Fierro. cerca de Pier 69 (muelle 69) * Cabaña del asesino en serie: También es falso. Existe una cabaña en el bosque que es donde esta el tipo que protegen los del gobierno y tu tienes que matarle, y otra al norte de tu aeropuerto donde también vas en una misión, pero nada mas, no tienen porque ser de ningún asesino, son cabañas normales y corrientes, es solo decorado.Y si alguno se referia a Una cabaña con unas tumbas al lado. esa es La cabaña de catalina, en la cual tomamos misiones para ella. dichas tumbas se comentan mas abajo. * Fisher's Lagoon: Es muy falso. Dicen que si buscas mucho tiempo en el lago Fisher's lagoon en el fondo encontrabas el Monstruo Del Lago Nes o el llamado Nessy. * Friki con 4 armas: Falso, no existe ni fakes * Pez Volador: Falso salvo con una mala resolución del Pc que impide ver el agua * Madre de CJ: No existe, ni siquiera hay fakes de ella. Solo una foto suya en la Casa de los Jhonson. Verdaderos * Pueblos fantasma: hay dos, Aldea Malvada y Las Brujas. En ellos habitaban los nativos mexicanos que fueron asesinados por la caballería. * Ruidos en los alrededores de Fort Carson: Fort Carson era donde habitaban los oficiales en la conquista del Oeste, y parece que ahí hubo una batalla contra los indios y murieron muchos. Pues bien, por la noche se pueden oír ruidos de los cascos de los caballos a los alrededores de la zona. * Coches fantasma: En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas hay varios modelos de coches abandonados por el bosque, como dos Glendale en las dos montañas con forma de huella en Back 'o Beyond, delante del Lil' Probe Inn, cerca de la gasolinera del desierto, en la zona donde empiezas las carreras callejeras, o al lado de la cabaña al norte de tu aeropuerto. Son coches que aparecen dañados, pero realmente funcionan como nuevos. No es ningún error del juego, están hechos a propósito, y no se pueden arreglar. * Silla de ruedas: Hay una silla de ruedas en el final de un pequeño muelle en Fisher's Lagoon. Es una silla de ruedas antigua, hecha con madera, y es tan solo un guiño a las películas de miedo, al igual que la cabaña que hay cerca. No tiene nada de especial, tan solo es decorado. Tiene unas frases alusivas a Leatherface. * Graffiti fantasma: En el cementerio de Los Santos, en la parte interior del muro que lo rodea, hay un graffiti que solo aparece de noche, y que cuando se hace de día, desaparece. Se rumorea que es de algún muerto del cementerio o de la madre de CJ, pero lo cierto es que existe. Irónicamente, en el graffiti esta escrito Families 4 Life (Families de por vida). * Vortex fantasma: Hay un Vortex aparcado en la pequeña playa al lado de la escuela de barcos. El problema es que cuando llegas, debido al desnivel de la orilla, el Vortex cae al agua, se mueve unos metros hasta chocar contra la montaña.(En realidad es un coche anfibio que se va resbalando de la playa por su inestabilidad hasta que choca contra la montaña) * Géiser: Hay un géiser en la zona llamada Regular Tom, cerca de The Big Ear, donde hay varios turistas fotografiándolo. * Consoladores en las duchas: Si te metes en las comisarias de policía, y entras en las duchas, podrás ver un consolador dentro. * Vibrador de plata: Si vas al barrio de la escuela de barcos, podéis encontrar un vibrador de plata detrás de un contenedor de obras. * Weddings and Weldings: En la zona de The Emerald Isle, al lado del gimnasio, puedes encontrar un garaje con el nombre Weddings and Weldings, pues bien, es un puesto de bodas express con la ventaja de cargar el coche de bombas. * Signo Easter egg: Para ver este Easter Egg necesitaras el JetPack. Ve hasta el puente que conecta San Fierro con la escuela de barcos, y en una de las columnas que suben hasta arriba (la 1ª o la 2ª), tienes que subir hasta encontrar la ultima barra horizontal donde podrás asentarte, y podrás ver un cartel que pone: There are not Easter eggs up here: Go away!, que significa, No hay ningún Easter Egg aquí arriba. ¡Vete! * Fosa común: Cerca de Las Brujas, si sigues adelante pasando su cementerio, podrás ver un camión cerca. Al lado del camión podrás descubrir una fosa común llena de bolsas con cadáveres. La teoría más creíble es que esos cadáveres son intrusos o simplemente gente que les convenía eliminar a los del Área Restringida o Área 69. * Abuso policial: Si entras en el garaje de la comisaria de Los Santos, podrás descubrir en la esquina a dos policías disparando a un turista con las manos en alto. Al acercarte, uno de ellos te apuntará y casi instantáneamente se te activarán tres estrellas de nivel de buscado. * Pozo radioactivo: Si vas a Montgomery, en el centro del pueblo, podrás descubrir un pozo con residuos nucleares que son vertidos ahí. Puede que sea una explicación a las malformaciones de algunos campesinos. * Fotógrafos suicidas: Si sales de Los Santos' hacia Angel Pine podrás descubrir un fotógrafo que está sentado poco después de pasar el puente después de Berona Beach pasando las rieles, en la orilla. Se agacha, hace un par de fotos, y se tira al agua sin razón ahogándose al instante. * Cueva secreta: Debajo de una carretera cerca de Fort Carson podrás descubrir una cueva secreta donde se encuentra un soborno policial. * Lago Marron: Hay un lago en la zona de Back o' Beyond, al norte de las rocas con forma de herradura, que tiene una propiedad particular: cuando metes algún vehículo dentro de él, la parte hundida se hace "invisible"(no se ve porque el lago es de agua sucia). Para poder ver la parte hundida tienes que bucear. Si estás nadando, solo se verá la parte por hundir de los vehículos. Esto solo ocurre con los vehículos, CJ si aparece la parte que esta hundida. * Lemmings: En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas hay lemmings, o sea, personas que se encuentran a una altura elevada, y se tiran al suelo sin más. Hay algunos que mueren y otros no. Hay varios tipos de lemmings, como el que esta subido a un poste en tu barrio inicial, o el que está en la repisa del edificio The Emerald Isle, en Las Venturas. * Videojuegos en máquinas y consolas: Al igual que en Vice City, hay minijuegos en las maquinas recreativas y en las videoconsolas en todos los Bares. * Submarino: Hay un submarino en el puerto de San Fierro estacionado, el US Numnutz, uno de los iconos que representan a la ciudad de San Francisco. * The Big Ear: Una antena gigante, que parece ser un centro radioespacial donde se contacta con los alienígenas. Hay quien dice que si vas cerca de ella en un vehículo que tenga sintonizada Radio X, coges interferencias y se oyen ruidos extraños. Si consigues una estrella de búsqueda en la zona, se oirán interferencias en la radio policial y una voz más aguda dirá Clock-a-doodle-doo! (Lema del Clukin Bell, la tienda de pollo frito) * Herramientas de Michelle: Si vas al garaje de Michelle en San Fierro donde te arregla los vehículos y entras dentro a pie, podrás descubrir con un objeto con zoom (cámara, rifle) el tipo de herramientas que utiliza Michelle. * Falla marina: Hay una falla en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Se encuentra bajo el agua, delante del gran barco que hay al norte de San Fierro. Para verla, debes tener buena capacidad pulmonar y bucear hasta el fondo. * Exnovios de Catalina: Si estas en la casa de Catalina en Fern Ridge, podrás ver a la izquierda tres pequeñas tumbas con una pala entre ellas. * Bridge Facts: Un cartel donde se explican los datos técnicos del Gant Bridge, entre ellos, los polígonos reales que tiene y el espacio que ocupa en el disco. * Avión estrellado: Hay un avión que se encuentra estrellado en Fort Carson, en una casa con banderas. Es un avión encajado que no se puede sacar de ahí y acaba explotando. Ocurre algo parecido en el garaje de la comisaria de Las Venturas, donde a veces aparece un avión encajado entre los coches. * Tamaño de la Luna: Al igual que en el GTA III y Vice City, puedes cambiar el tamaño de la Luna si le disparas con el rifle de francotirador. * Puente rompible: El puente que se encuentra encima de Ganton (barrio de CJ tiene una parte del borde rompible. La explicación es que esa parte se rompe en la misión End of the line, y sigue pudiéndose romper después de ella, estrellando algún vehículo o con algún arma fuerte. * Matriculas personalizadas: Los coches corrientes tienen matriculas normales, pero hay coches con matricula personalizada porque son relevantes en el juego, como por ejemplo: **Greenwood de Sweet: "GROVE4L", Grove for life, Grove de por vida (para Sweet, la banda es lo primero). **Picador de Ryder: "SHERM", un tabaco que se mezcla con marihuana y se baña con PCP (Ryder siempre esta fumando). **Broadway de Jizzy: "HO 2 HO",Whore to Whore puta para prostituirse (Jizzy es un chuloputa). **Nave Nodriza de The Truth: "EREHTTUO",OUTTHERE Ahí Fuera (al revés), recuerda la famosa frase de "la verdad esta ahí fuera" (The Truth es un hippy que cree en aliens y teorias conspiratorias). **Coche utilizado en Badlands: "ASSMAN", Hombre culo. **Buffalo de Pulaski: "PULASKI" **Coche de la misión Yay Ka-Boom-Boom: "TIME BOMB", Bomba de tiempo. **Savanna de César: "LUVA4L", Lover for life, Amante de por vida (Vialpando|César] siempre dice que quiere realmente a Kendl). **Coche de Toreno: "OMEGA", ultima letra del alfabeto griego que significa Final o Fin. **Windsor de la misión Home in the hills: "J LOMAX" posiblemente es Johnson lo max o lo máximo en español ya que el que persigues es un mexicano. **Hustler de Denise: "HOMEGIRL", Chica de casa, y viene a significar Pandillera (porque Denise es una de ellas). **Club de Millie: "SPANK", Azote (le gusta el sadomasoquismo). **Romero de Katie: "TRAUMA", porque ella trabaja en la morgue (deposito de cadaveres). **Ranger de Barbara: "CUFFS", Esposas (es policía). **Monster de Michelle: "NOS", Nitrous Oxide Sistem, Sistema de Oxido Nitroso (es corredora callejera). **Buffalo de Pulaski: "PULASKI". **Feltzer en la mision The end of the line: "IMY AK". Debe ser algo como "amo a mi ak(47). **También tienen matriculas personalizadas los coches que compras de exportación, como por ejemplo el Bullet: FUCK YOU (que te jodan), TOO FAST (Demasiado rápido), o EA SUCKS (EA apesta, una burla de Rockstar a su compañia rival, Electronic Arts). * Constelación Rockstar: Al igual que en Vice City, aparece de noche la constelación Rockstar. * Símbolo Nazca: Si vamos por Flint Country, podremos descubrir al Oeste de The Farm, un símbolo raro en el lateral de la montaña, de origen desconocido, que recuerda a los de Nazca. * Estatuas masturbándose: En el edificio donde entras con Big Smoke y matar unos rusos, y posteriormente huir con el en moto, se encuentra unas estatuas. Pues bien, si entras después de esa misión, podrás comprobar que hay estatuas que están masturbándose. * Aviones estrellándose y accidentes múltiples en las autopistas: Esto no se sabe bien si es por un fallo del juego, porque los aviones vuelen bajo, porque los coches corran demasiado, o porque haya niebla, o simplemente porque los de Rockstar han querido hacerlo. Lo cierto es que en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ocurren accidentes aéreos y accidentes múltiples en las autopistas. * Inframundo: también llamado Blackhell. Es una especie de submundo al que se accede desde el interior de determinados edificios (como el Gimnasio de Los Santos). Para desplazarte en él necesitas el Jet Pack. Puedes encontrar sitios secretos (Liberty City, tiendas secretas, etc.) Con referencia a Vice City * Portada del Vice City: Hay 5 grandes silos redondos al sur de San Fierro y al norte del Mount Chilliad. Al oeste de los silos hay unos edificios cuyas paredes están hechas con la portada del Vice City en baja resolución. * Avery Construction: En la zona sur de Blueberry, podemos ver un cartel al lado de la nave industrial que pone Avery Construction, sin duda es una referencia a Avery Carrington, personaje de Vice City dedicado a este sector. * Si te metes en cualquier tienda 24-7 y vas a la sección de refrigerados podrás ver helados de la marca Cherry Popper, empresa que dirigía Tommy Vercetti en Vice City. * '''Tabla de surf en el ropero de tu casa con la imagen de Vice City. * Figuras de Tommy Vercetti y Lance Vance, en la tienda de Zero. * V-Rock hotel en Las Venturas, haciendo referencia a la emisora de radio del juego. * Posters de Candy Suxxx en algunas casas, como en Vice City, al igual que un cartel publicitario gigante en la zona de Rodeo y un cartel de neon en la zona de Old Venturas Strip. * Tienda en East Los Santos donde aparece la figura que se utilizaba en Vice City para esconder la droga (objetos ocultos). * Mapas de Vice City en la zona de Angel Pine. Vaya al Clukin Bell, y detrás de la entrada principal (mirando hacia el noroeste), podrá ver tres cubos de basura alineados. Dos de ellos están abiertos y el otro tapado. Podrá ver mapas de Vice City dentro de los dos cubos abiertos. * Personajes de Vice City y GTA III en el videopocker de los casinos (las cartas). * Otros mapas de Vice City' en Mulholland cerca de la enorme mansión a un lado de la casa que sigue hay 3 cubos de basura,en 2 de los cubos hay mapas de Vice City * En el Sex Shop de Las Venturas hay una caja con la portada del Vice City. * Figura de neon de Avery Carrington en Las Venturas cerca de donde esta el de Candy Suxxx. Con referencia a otros juegos * Graffiti de ''Jesus Saves: Hay un graffiti dibujado en la zona de la Playa de Seville, en el muro que hay en el garaje donde guardas la furgoneta que utilizas para robar, donde aparece la Virgen María con una frase que dice ''Jesus Saves. Este mismo graffiti aparece en los pisos francos del Grand Theft Auto 2. * Figura de acción en la tienda de Zero y graffiti en los bares del Oficial Cerberus con gafas, un soldado del videojuego Manhunt. * En las cartas del videopoker del casino de Las Venturas aparecen imágenes de personajes del Grand Theft Auto 3 y Vice City. * Driv3r en la casa de Madd Dogg. * Cartel de True Grime (True Crime), en el que habla de las miles de unidades de ese juego que se han quedado sin vender y se han tenido que tirar a la basura. Con referencia a cosas reales * R.I.P. Opposition: En War Memorial (en el barrio hippy de San Fierro), hay una inscripción que dice: R.I.P: Opposition 1997-2004 (San Fierro), un guiño a la realidad, ya que Opposition era una empresa real que le hacia la competencia a Rockstar y que acabó hundida. * '''Nombres de los casinos': Los nombres de los casinos están basados en nombres de casinos reales. Así, podemos descubrir que Royale Casino es una burla del Casino Royale de James Bond; Caligula's Palace, una burla del Caesar's Palace; y Pirate's In Men Pant's de Pirates in Penzance. * Avispa Country Club, un campo de golf que esta en San Fierro, haciendo referencia al que esta en BC, Baja Country Club * Area 69, guiño a la verdadera Area 51, al sur de Nevada. * Local's Only: Hay una tienda en la zona de Blueberry con un cartel que indica "Local's Only" (Solo vecinos). Es una referencia a la tienda local para gente local de la comedia de la BBC, The league of gentlemen" Sin embargo, podría ser una referencia a la intolerancia existente en algunos condados del sur de EEUU, con carteles como`''Su gente no es bienvenida aquí. Váyase. * Lil' Probe Inn: Este bar está inspirado en un bar real que se llama Lil' Ale Inn en Rachel, Nevada. * Observatorio de Los Santos: En la zona de Verdant Bluffs hay un edificio en lo alto de la montaña. Ese edificio no es más que el observatorio de Los Santos, existente en la vida real, y que aparece en películas como Rebelde sin causa. * Cobra Marital Arts, Gimnasio de Las Venturas, referencia al Cobra Club de la saga Karate Kid. * Shady Industries: Hay una fabrica en Doherty con el cartel Shady Industries. Esta fábrica realmente también aparece en un vídeo de Eminem. * The Hippy Shopper: Es una tienda donde se vende algún tipo de sustancia orgánica. Esta tienda es una cariatura de otra que existe realmente y se llama The Happy Shopper. * Modelo de moto NRG-500, con el número 46 impreso, hace referencia al piloto de motos Valentino Rossi. * Cordillera Northstar Rock, referencia a la empresa Rockstar North. * Fotos de los hermanos Jackson en la barbería de Los Santos. * Edificio dentro del cementerio de Los Santos con una tele, un sillón y unas pizzas, haciendo referencia a Buffy Cazavampiros. * Peatones famosos: Podrás ver por la calle peatones que han sido copiados de famosos. Entre ellos están: **Catherine Tramell (Sharon Stone), de Instinto básico (1992). **Trey, de Los chicos del barrio (1991) en Los Santos. **Un modelo de pandillero de Grove Street, basado en el personaje Kevin 'O-Dog' de la pelicula Menace II Society (1993). **Ryder, basado en el cantante MC-Eiht de NWA. **Elvis Presley, en Las Venturas Definición de Easter Egg La traducción literal de esta palabra es "huevo de pascua", aunque en realidad los easter eggs son secretos ocultos, archivos, o simples curiosidades que se encuentran en el juego. Mods o Modificaciones Ultimamente en la red empezaron a aparecer páginas web con modificaciones o mod para Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas como vehiculos reales, texturas, edificios y muchas cosas más que se descargan gratuitamente, se instalan en el juego y le dan más realismo a este o diversion (segun el que descarge el mod). Los autores de estos mods los construyen con programas de modelado 3D y los suben a paginas web especializadas en estas extensiones. Enlaces externos *[http://www.rockstargames.com/sanandreas/ GTA: San Andreas - Página oficial en Rockstar] *[http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Grand_Theft_Auto:_San_Andreas GTA: San Andreas - Artículo principal de Wikipedia] Category: Saga Grand Theft Auto